Requiem
by xXNevermoreAgainXx
Summary: Her sight darkened until all she could see were her hands, stained red with his blood..." After losing the one she loves, Raven begins to fall into insanity. Can she be saved before it is to late?
1. Requiem

**Hello new comers of the twisted and horrifing story known as Requiem! And perhaps some of you coming back for seconds, welcome! I am going back through the story to fix a few typos and correct some missleading Author's Notes. **

**Now, to you new comers, consider yourselves warned! You have only to read some of the reviews of the later chapters to know what you are about to read is not for those of you easily scared or perhaps not a weak stomach.**

**Don't say I didn't warn you!**

* * *

**Requiem**

Oh how I long to close my eyes, not haunted by regret!  
To lead my life, pure and free, oh how I covet!  
To cease the flow of my sanity, a tourniquet,  
My requiem of heart echoes in my head.

The things you say cannot be done.  
For the thrill of killing, for life, for fun.  
The feel of blood upon your skin, warm as rays of sun,  
I am the requiem of your mind.

Begone, foul demon! How deeply I wish the angels would turn you in!  
For staining my soul red with crimson sin!  
Nevermore are the days I fall to you, I will not let you in!  
My requiem of soul echoes in my head.

You cannot deny me what is already mine,  
Do not attempt to break free, do not try and defy.  
Admit the tear of flesh bring you alive,  
I am the requiem of your sin.

Ha! Such conceit! You do not liven, only depress!  
My envy burns bright for those who s minds are strong, untainted, blessed.  
But I shall not let your words pull me down once more, it is you I shall always detest!  
My requiem of will echoes in my head.

Why must you fight this hopeless battle, one doomed to your fall?  
Try not to oppose me, give up now, and we can have it all!  
All the blood to quench our thirst, all the screams to heed death s call!  
I am the requiem of your spirit.

Fool! You do not care for me, only for the blood, and to you I cut my ties!  
You promised me relief, an end to my pain, but I was the sacrifice!  
These things you never intended to give, only to pull me into your vice!  
My requiem of betrayal echoes in my mind.

The truth you think you utter, but you fail to see the light!  
You yearned to be rid of the numbness, and I brought you to life!  
Each soul you took was sweeter than the last, souls lost to your spite!  
I am the requiem of your escape.

Do not speak such things! It is you I shall always despise!  
You took me from myself, drowned me in your lies!  
It ends here tonight, you hear my words? Here under the moonlit sky!  
Here my last requiem shall fade and die!

* * *

**heh, I felt like being dramatic up there. I hope you new comers enjoy the story and second time readers appriciate the corrected typos.**

**Enjoy!**


	2. Prologe: Dark Memories

_She had tried to get there in time. She really did._

__

But each step took hours to move. Each forward stride brought him farther away.

And no matter how fast she tried to go, he could not be saved.

She fell to her knees next to him, legs splashing as they met the pool of his blood upon the ground. She felt his eyes on her as she hastily tried to heal the terrible wound.

"Don't die." Those two words fell from her lips in an endless river of desperation. "Don't die, don't die, don't die, don't die!"

A weak hand closed around her shaking one. His green eyes burned into her and a small smile played on his face. Feeling her eyes sting and her throat tighten, she did not cease her attempts to heal him, even after his heartbeat had drummed away, his hand--still holding hers--had grew cold and the life faded from his emerald orbs.

"Don't die, don't die, please don't die!" she sobbed, vision blurred by tears. A terrible, pressing silence roared in her ears, the sounds of battle pushed back by her waves of grief. Her body shook with her sobs. Her sight darkened until all she could see were her hands, red with his blood.

"Don't die."


	3. Chapter One: Numb

**First chapter. Ah, memories of writing the rough draft to this while being up at 3 am and having nothing to do. Good times, good times.**

**What can I say? If it wasn't for insomnia I might never have writen this story!**

**Hurray for sleep disorders! lol**

* * *

Raven's eyes shot open, but she did not move.

No, she merely lie in her bed, listening to the sound of her frantic heartbeat slowly ease up. When she felt she could sit up without vomiting, she did so. Her feet brushed the cool ground. She wondered what time it was without even caring. Time had no meaning to her. She slept only when she felt she could be awake no longer. She ate only when she felt she would truly starve without some form of nourishment. Drank only when she was moments from dehydration.

Why must she be cursed to relive that horrible night every time she closed her eyes?

She sighed and slid to the floor, swaying dangerously as she put weight on her weakened legs. When she had caught her balance, she slowly shuffled over to her dresser, staring at herself in the mirror.

Her hair had lost all of its sheen, falling limply and un-brushed at her shoulders. Her once pale skin was now ghastly white. Compared to the person she had been a year ago, she seemed to have shrunk. Her limbs held to them no muscle, nothing but skin and bones. She was dangerously thin from her new eating habits. Around her eyes were dark shadows that stood out greatly against her chalky skin. And her eyes themselves were completely different.

Yes, they were still the same shade of purple, but they were dead. Lifeless. Hallow. Clouded with sadness and loss and pain. However, if one were to look deep enough, they might notice the dark fire burning in their depths, flaring with unimaginable agony and inner turmoil.

A year ago, she probably would have been concerned to see herself in such a state. But now, she felt to numb to do anything but sigh and turn away. She glanced at her clock: 3:28 pm. She closed her eyes and tried to remember when she had gone to sleep.

_About…9 this morning? No, closer to 10. _

That meant she had gotten about 5 ½ hours of sleep. She wasn't used to getting more than an hour or two, but considering she hadn't slept for two weeks prior to this, it was hardly a surprise. If she was lucky, she could get a good three weeks out of the sleep she just got. The less sleep she got the better. That meant the less she had to relive that night……

She sat down on the floor and leaned against the side of her bed. Her stomach growled at her angrily. She remembered having a glass of water four days ago, but couldn't recall the last time she ate.

After listening to her stomach complain for about 20 minutes, Raven sighed and pushed herself to her feet. She stumbled over to her door, grabbing her cloak on the way and wrapping it around herself.

She didn't wear her uniform anymore. She saw no need to, considering she didn't go on missions. She had tried to, she really did, but the lack of eating, insomnia, and muscle detiriation hardly left her in shape for fighting. And she was just too numb to dodge any attack thrown at her.

Part of it might have been that she didn't want to. She welcomed pain with open arms. Anything to tear her from the awful numbness that consumed her.

But still she had gone on the missions, not wanting to let down her friends. And with each battle she fought, the outcome was worse and worse. Finally one day Robin had come to her and suggested with a gentle tone that she take a break from missions until she felt better. Raven had merely nodded and given him what she hoped to be a grateful look, though it probably came out as more of a grimace.

Now what she wore was a black long sleeve shirt and a pair of black sweatpants. Both fit her small frame loosely, so the others couldn't see how much weight she had lost. She still wore a cloak, but it was black and longer than her old one.

The light in the main room blinded her for a moment. She had been in her dark room so long that the ceiling lights burned her eyes light fire.

"Hey, Raven" Robin greeted her, a bit hesitantly. Now Raven could see him and Starfire sitting together on the couch, watching TV.

"Hey." Her voice was cracked and weak from the long period of numb silence and isolation. How long had it been since she had been out of her room?

"Friend, it is glorious to see you!" Starfire said, floating over to her. "Please, how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, Star," Raven whispered, throat dry and scratchy like someone had worn it down with sandpaper.

Just as she made a move towards the fridge, Raven felt her stomach clench up, sending sharp pains jolting through her. Wincing, she stumbled back and leaned against the counter for support. She knew the cause was hunger, but the thought of eating now made her feel sick. Food didn't agree with her anymore. Even something like a glass of water felt like rocks in her stomach, and instantly tried to come back up.

Starfire was watching her with a deeply concerned, pained expression, and Raven realized that she must look worse than when her friend had last seen her. She had to admit to herself, the shadows under her eyes must be ten times worse, and at the rate she was wasting away, she couldn't blame Starfire for giving her that look.

Swaying slightly, Raven turned her back and stumbled towards the door, prepared to retreat back to the darkness of her room when a voice stopped her.

"Raven, wait up, I want to talk to you,"

Mind blankly trying to work through the fog of depression to consider what he might want, Raven turned back to the team leader and tried to force herself to focus on what he was saying.

"Raven, are you…?" Robin didn't finish the question. Raven figured he was about to say 'are you ok' but even she was sane enough to see the pointlessness of that question. She would say yes, but the obvious answer was no. Robin tried again.

"Raven, what's happening to you?

Even if her mind wasn't so numb she could barely feel herself standing there, she probably wouldn't be able to answer that. What _was _happening to her?

Maybe if she had been asked that year ago, she might care.

But not now. Nothing mattered.

She didn't care.

Getting no response from her, Robin went on. "Raven, you never come out of your room, you haven't been on a mission in months, you almost never eat, and when we do see you, your just…" he tried to find the words. "…not you."

Raven pulled her cloak more tightly around herself. She was starting to feel light headed.

"I know how hard it must be for you, but its been a year. I know your hurting, it hurt us all, but what's different about you is your not dealing with it. Raven, you need to talk to someone. We'd love to help you, but you have to let us."

Raven felt herself starting to shake, though her teammates could not see her shudders due to her cloak.

"Please…Raven…talk to us," Robin pleaded in a gentle tone.

"Friend, it hurts me too see you so depressed. Please, tell us what we can do to make you feel better?

Raven coughed slightly, the small movement slashing at her raw throat and bringing more with it, until it was getting harder and harder to draw in air.

"Raven, what's?-"

And then she collapsed.

* * *

**Well? If you like it, review it! If you don't like it, there will be blood o_O**

**Haha just kiding.**

**Mostly ._.**


	4. Chapter Two: The Beginning of Her End

_She had seen it coming. Somehow her mind had let her see the terrible event that lie moments away. _

_And still she could not move fast enough, still she could not get there in time,_

_And still he went away._

_Gone. Never to be seen again._

He _took him away. Took him away from her. Taken her minds last salvation from forever falling and be rid of it without second thought._

_He took him away._

_And now…he's going to suffer._

___________________________________________________

Raven's mind was brought out of it's thoughts by the sound of a soft beeping. Her sight was dark. Pitch black. Yet growing lighter every moment, the humming noise becoming louder as well, echoing in her ears and making her head spin. Vision now grey, she aloud her eyes to open and take in her surroundings.

She was in medical ward, lying on the bed and hooked up to a heart monitor. She glanced over at it--the source of that annoying sound--and watched her heartbeat for awhile. Last time she had been here after being wounded in battle, it had still been pretty strong, but not now. It's beats were weak and tired, just like her.

"I know but--oh, Raven! Your up!"

Robin's voice snapped her from her trance, she moved her gaze to meet his as he and Cyborg entered the room. The latter of the two went to check on her readings (heartbeat, oxygen rate, and other useless things Raven couldn't see that point in) and the team leader walked over and gave her a worried look.

"How are you feeling?"

She tried to sit up, but couldn't find the strength. Her limbs seemed to be chained down, preventing all movement. She glanced over at her wrists just to be sure they weren't before looking back at Robin.

"What happened," she asked weakly, ignoring his question. Cyborg answered this time.

"Your sick is what's happening," he told her. "Rae, what's going on? You're half starved, dehydrated, and by the looks of things you haven't slept in weeks. Your immune system is starting to shut down, I wouldn't be surprised if something like a cold would be enough to kill you right now."

Raven just blinked and stared at the ceiling, trying to absorb what they were telling her. She wasn't eating or sleeping, but she knew that much on her own, and now it was pretty much killing her from the inside out. Got it.

Now she tried to think of why she should care.

It wasn't like she was turning a cold shoulder to the situation, she could sense her friends' distress at what was happening to her, but the numbness of her mind would not allow her to care that she was dying. That what she was doing was slowly killing her. That it was wrong.

She just didn't care.

They said something else to her, probably something about getting help and how they could help her if she let them, but Raven didn't listen anymore. She didn't want to. Why did it matter? Why did they care so much. Whatever the reason, she didn't want to hear their words of sympathy and concern any more.

At some point Starfire came into the room and took Robin out. When he came back, his face was filled with anger.

"It's him."

Something in her mind clicked at that. There was only one person that could be causing trouble right now to make Robin react this way. Someone who she at some point hoped to settle the score.

_He took him away._

"Raven, listen," Robin told her, looking serious and worried, "I want you to stay here, don't leave this room. We'll be back as soon as possible, but you need to stay here. Get some rest, you really need some. Understand?"

His words fell on deaf ears. She nodded blindly to whatever it is he was asking of her and watched as he and the others left. When they were gone, she forced herself to sit up, which took several minutes, and unsteadily placed her feet on the ground.

The moment she tried to stand, her head spun wildly and she staggered backwards. It was a good thing the bed was there, or she would have fallen and cracked her head on the floor.

When she could see straight, she tried again, taking a few shaky step forward until she felt something tug on her finger. Looking down she saw the heart monitor latched to it. She removed it, listening at the line went flat and a steady buzz of its now dead screen filled her ears. Something else was on her arm too. Her eyes followed it to its source and she saw an IV, probably filled with water. Cyborg had said she was dehydrated. But this was preventing her from leaving as well, so she took it out as well.

This time it hurt. The small needle was ripped from her vein rather ungracefully. She dropped it, watching the trickle of blood down her arm. A year ago, she might have tried to stop it. A year ago, she probably would have had more sense then to tear an IV from her wrist. But not now.

She stumbled out of the room and down the hall, vision swimming and breath uneven. When she finally came to her room, she collapsed on the bed, trying to pull herself together. She felt dizzy and sick. If there had been anything in her stomach, she would have been rid of it right now.

When she was able to sit up, she held her head in her hands, trying to get a grip. The others were right. She was falling apart, dying from the inside out.

Losing her mind.

_It's a wonder I haven't killed myself yet, _she couldn't help but think. The idea sat with her. Suicide. Just letting everything go, getting rid of the pain, no more numbness.

_And maybe he's waiting for me…_

The thought played itself again and again, until she had started to make up her mind. It would be so much easier just to end it all. Just to give up. No more pain, no more numbness, no more anything.

She slowly got up and stumbled towards her door, thinking she could maybe get a knife from the kitchen or a gun from the evidence room, when something caught her eye.

It was her mirror. The portal to her mind. Nevermore. It sat on her dresser, unused for so long. As she stared, she couldn't help but wonder what all her emotions were doing. She had lost touch with them a long time ago, but she thought about what they might be doing in her mind right now. Had they died along with the rest of her?

"Not yet, but that's where I can help."


	5. Chapter Three: The Voice

**This is where things start to go crazy. This is also where you might want to watch the warning I gave, for language. Next chapter is going to be pretty gorey, I'm looking forward to it lol XD**

**____________________________________________________________**

"Not yet, but that's where I can help."

Raven jumped, just managing to catch herself before she fell to the ground, as the voice spoke, dark and menacing.

"W-who's there?" she stammered, looking around her room. She must have been out for awhile, because moonlight now streamed through her half-closed blinds. Shadows were thrown to the floor, created yet unfazed by the illuminating white light. Searching but finding no one there but herself, Raven closed her eyes and pressed her fingers to her temples. The pressure made the tear in her arm bleed more, but she didn't take notice.

"No one but you and me."

Raven's eyes shot open and she spun around, but no one was there.

I really must be losing my mind. she thought, stumbling over to her bed and sitting down, thoughts of suicide temporarily forgotten.

"But is that really such a bad thing?"

"Who the fuck are you?!" Raven practically screamed as the voice sounded again. Its tone wasn't as evil as it had been before. It was high pitched and carefree sounding, though darkness and something else Raven couldn't identify rumbled under every word.

"A friend," the voice said, a bit dreamily. It was defiantly female, but its source was yet to be seen.

"Ok, where the hell are you?" Raven demanded, her numbness pushed back for this rare period of time in which her instinctive will to be strong in the face of danger took over.

"Right here," the voice said, like it was the most simplest thing in the world. Then it laughed. A bone-chilling, crazed crackle that would even send shivers up Robin's spine. Raven blinked, realizing the voice was not coming from anywhere in her room, but just sounding in her ears. From her mind.

In her head.

"Great," she muttered, "Just fucking great. Now I'm hearing voice. I really am losing it."

"Ah, but what have you left to lose?" she voice asked, giggling. "He's gone now, they took him away. Nothing really matters now, does it? Only finding him. So why carry the numb burden?"

Raven didn't know why she even bothered listening. Instinct told her to ignore the voice, tell it to go away and hope it did, get help if it didn't.

But her mind said something else.

"What do you mean?" she dared to ask as the numbness slowly started to creep upon her again. If this voice knew how to be rid of it, it better hurry up.

"Your emotions," the voice replied in a dream-like drawl, another giggle escaping it. "They aren't much use anymore, are they? Nope, they just sit around and mope all day long." She spoke much like a sugar-high child, and still Raven did not block her out, just listened to her words and silently agreed.

"So why keep them in your mind? Let's just make them go away, like I said. If they go away, then no more numb feeling!" the voice thrilled.

Raven considered this. It was true her emotions did not show anymore. They were most likely doing just as the voice said: moping around in the infinite realms of Nevermore, their cold, dead spirits numbing her and killing her from the inside out.

"See? Told ya so! So c'mon! I can help, I know how to make them go away, you just have to let me in for a bit. Don't worry, when we finish you'll be all better!"

A year ago, Raven would have had the sense to banish the voice forever from her thoughts. She would have known better than to open up her mind to a figment of her own depression. She would have been able to see the untold horrors that awaited her if she went through with this and killed her emotions.

But not now.

Not anymore.

Picking up her mirror, she watched the four red eyes pull her in, flying through a portal of darkness and landing on her knees in Nevermore.

She rose her head slowly, hood up and eyes sparking with a strange light, and spoke to the voice, her requiem, her song in the hour of her minds death.

"Let's do it."

**_____________________________________________________________**

**Ooohh, whats she gonna do to her emotions? Read the next chapter to find out!**

**REVIEW PLZ!**


	6. Chapter Four: Alive

**WARNING! WARNING WARNING WANRING WARNING!**

**Don't read this chapter if you can't handle some horror and blood. Trust me, this isn't the worst to come, it gets more horror-y and bloody later on.**

**You have been warned! :P**

_____________________________________________________________________________

She walked slowly across the floating rock in her never ending space. She didn't think much on what she was doing. The voice had promised her that this would end the pain, and yet not take her life. The thought made her smile. No more numb feeling. She could hardly wait to be rid of the terrible curse.

She neared Happy's realm, deciding to start with her since she had never been fond of this side of her, though she liked to feel the emotion, she couldn't bear the thought of someone like that being part of her.

"Heh heh! I can't wait! She's going to go aawwaaayy, make the numbness go awaaayy," the voice sang as Raven stepped through the arc leading to Happy's world.

The realm had changed. No longer was it bright and cheery, but gray and dulled. It had been this way ever since he went away.

But no longer. This ended now.

She found the emotion sitting under a dead willow tree, expression sad and pained. When she saw her approaching, Happy perked up, smiling and jumping up to greet her.

If she hadn't been so close to the edge, Raven might have reconsidered what she was doing. She might have stopped herself. She might have turned around and went home, and taken up her friends offers of help and waited patiently until she healed and her emotions were brought back to life.

But she was that close to the edge. And this seemed to be her only way out.

"Hurry up!" the voice complained. "C'mon, I can't wait forever! Just do it!"

_Not yet, _she told the voice calmly. Happy wasn't close enough. Raven faked a smile as the now excited emotion neared her, friendly smile on her face.

"Raven!" she said warmly. "It's great to see you! Wow, you haven't been here in awhile! I really missed you. Hey, we should like, hang out or something! It's been really lonely without you and I-"

Happy's words cut off as Raven sunk the knife through her chest.

Her bright side's eyes widened as blood spilled from the gash, dying her pink cloak crimson. Her mouth was half open, features expressing nothing but blank shock.

Raven kept her head down as she felt the warm blood of her other side running down her hands and arms. Her hood shadowed her face, and she stared silently as the pool of red on the ground grew larger and larger.

She ripped the knife from Happy's chest, and down the emotion fell. Raven stared at her, feeling nothing but empty content as her other's side's eyes turned glassy, her blood still flowing.

"Heh heh! What fun!" the voice cheered in a high-pitched squeal. "The taste of blood is so delicious, don't you agree?"

Raven said nothing. Hadn't she been told this would make the pain stop? Take away the numbness?

So why did she feel so empty?

Realization dawned on her at the same moment a searing pain split through her mind.

She gripped the sides of her head, teeth clenched to keep from crying out in agony as her mind set off in flames. A thousand knives slashed at her brain. She fell to her knees, pain growing worse and worse with every second. She thought she might die from it.

And then it was gone.

Something in her mind snapped, so much so she could almost hear it, and the pain was gone.

Still on her knees, hands still near on her head, she started giggling. Slowly at first, then rising to a loud, twisted laugh. She lifted her head, crazed laughter still coming from her, and pulled her hood out of her face slightly, but keeping it up. She hadn't felt like this in so long, and it was more so now than ever before. Her heart felt light as air, mind sparking with the thrill killing had brought her, the bitter taste of blood washing away all traces of numbness.

She felt _alive. _

She couldn't stop laughing that terrible, mad laugh. It felt so good, to laugh. To live.

To kill.

Laughter calming to a deranged giggling, she stumbled to her feet. She felt dizzy, but not they way she had before. This was a light, airy dizziness that merely caused her to sway on her feet a bit. It was like being high.

Raven understood what had happened. The emptiness she felt was from part of her dying, from losing part of herself. The pain was the pain from killing her other sides, she had to briefly feel their pain.

And then after that, she was alive.

_And when I kill them all, _She laughed merrily at the thought. Strange that after killing Happy, she seemed to feel her now more than ever.

"That's me!" The voice giggled, speaking more clear than before. "You made her go away, so there's more room for me!"

Raven laughed with the voice, but the looked around as she saw the skies of Happy's former home turning black, the ground cracking and breaking while storm clouds thundered over head.

"Oops," Raven giggled. Without the emotion living, Happy's realm was falling apart. Raven hurried and left, standing on the rock pathway of Nevermore and watched as the arc to Happy's realm break and crumble to the ground in a pile of shattered stone.

"Now who's next?"

_____________________________________________________________

One by one her other sides fell, bleeding and broken. Their realms fall apart and arcs disintegrated. And with each slash of her blade, each tear of flesh, each drop of blood, Raven's mind broke more and more, the feeling of living becoming more and more evident, even as she killed herself.

And each time, the voice became clearer. It filled the spaces her emotions and sanity had left open.

Now she stood in the center of Nevermore, on a large flat rock and watched as the endless space fell to ruin, a twisted smile on her face. What remained of her mind reflected how she now felt: it wasn't happiness, it was something else she had never felt before. Like an electric fire raged through her, her thoughts clouded with its smoke.

"Heh heh.." she giggled, watching as her mind burned. "They're aaallll gone, I took them aaalll away, just like him. He went away. But he'll come back. I'll find him. But I have to make someone else go away too. Yes, he needs to go away."

Her voice matched that of the one she had heard in her head, high and crazed, but this didn't concern her. It thrilled her. She felt like she could laugh and never stop, just so long as there was blood. She needed blood, but she was alright for now. His blood, that's what she wanted. She needed to feel his blood on her skin, hear his life splash the ground, and watch the red flow from him. The thought made her laugh. The fire in her mind came closer to her, she giggled.

"Ashes, ashes we all fall down!" Raven sang, but decided she should leave. The voice should be happy here. It had already filled every corner of her mind, now emptied of those dumb emotions and useless sanity. She summoned herself back to her room, falling down onto the floor, still giggling madly.

She stared down at her mirror, and slammed her fist into the glass, shattering it.

"All gone!" she grinned, watching as the cuts on her hand from the glass dripped blood onto the floor, watching the beads of crimson slither down her hand. Her thoughts went back to the one who took him away.

Yes, his blood would flow before he came back.

"Come out come out wherever you are," she said in a quiet sing-song voice, high pitched and bone-chilling. "Come out and play."

_________________________________________________________________________________________

**Whoever guesses what the voice is first gets a cookie!**

**Well, how did I do? Did I get some good horror in there?**

**PLEASE REVIEW! I WILL BE UR BESTEST BUDDY! :D**


	7. Chapter Five: Where Did She Go?

**I do not own the Teen Titans**

**________________________________________________________________________________**

Robin walked slowly back into the tower, Starfire and Cyborg behind him. Slade had gotten away. So close, and yet he still managed to beat them and escape. The team leaders thoughts drifted back to the day Slade had taken one of his teammates-one of his friends-and how the aftershock of that had driven Raven to what she was today: a hollow shell, lost and depressed.

That made two of his friends that bastard had taken away.

He cursed himself silently. How could he let him get away? After all he had done, Robin should have caught him. Made him pay.

He sat down on the couch, holding his head in his hands. Starfire put her hand over his in an act of comfort. He didn't push her away, but did nothing to acknowledge it either. Cyborg walked silently out of the room, probably to go check on Raven.

Robin's thoughts continued to torment him. It was his fault. He should have stopped Slade. Not tonight, but the night of the battle that had taken Beast Boy's life. If he had, none of this would be happening. They would all be happy, just like the old days. Going out for pizza, playing video games, movie night, listening to the green changeling's dumb joked, arguments over tofu vs. meat, trying to get Raven to come out of her, but in good nature.

That was all gone now.

And it was his fault.

"Guys!" Cyborg's yell pulled him from his thoughts. He looked up to see his robotic friend standing in the main rooms doorway, looking extremely worried.

"What?" Robin asked, standing. He couldn't let his feelings get in the way of whatever was happening.

"Raven's gone."

He froze.

"What?!" he yelled, pushing past Cyborg and running to the medical ward.

It was just as his friend had said. Raven was not there. All that was in the room was the unhooked heart monitor, its flat beep echoing through the room, and a small splash of blood on the ground, the IV's needle lying next to it.

Idiot.

Stupid idiot.

Stupid fucking idiot!

Why did he leave her here alone? He should have known she wouldn't stay in the room! And they way she had been acting, it was just stupid to leave her alone in the tower.

_You fucking idiot! _he screamed at himself. Starfire's voice sounded in his head, as though from far away.

"Perhaps friend Raven is in her room?" The tameranian's voice shook, and her tone held that of desperation. Robin nodded silently and hurried out of the room, the others following him.

_Please be in you're room, _his mind begged. _Please Raven, be there, be ok. Please…_

Of course she wasn't.

"Raven?" he called out, knowing he would not get an answer. Her room was empty. Dark and cold as always, yet somehow more forbidding now more than ever.

He walked slowly into the room, looking around, though he knew she would not be there. The other's came in as well, and after a few minutes he heard Cyborg say his name.

"This isn't good," the robotic teen murmured, kneeling down next to what looked like a broken mirror. "This is _not _good."

"What is it?" Robin asked, looking at the shattered glass pieces, feeling his stomach turn over when he saw the blood on their edges. Cyborg looked up at him and Starfire.

"It's Rae's mirror," he told them. "She uses it to go into her mind…but…it's broken…"

Now Robin understood why Cyborg was so distressed about this. If this mirror was really a portal to her mind…and now they saw it broken, its shards tinted with red.

He punched the wall so hard it cracked slightly. Next to him, Starfire jumped, but he didn't care. He couldn't stop thinking about what a idiot he was.

_Why did I leave her here alone?_

He turned his head, staring out of the large window on Raven's wall, looking at the moonlit water around the tower, the slight haze coating its surface, the reflection of a full moon shining in its depths.

"Find her."

________________________________________________________________________

Slade sat silently in his chair, watching the wall. Another day, another failed attempt on the Titans part to bring him in. To get their revenge on him for killing one of their teammates. The man didn't even flinch when the wall behind him burst open, sending a cloud of smoke floating away from the sight.

"About time you showed up," he said, faintly surprised. Not by her sudden appearance, but that it took her so long. When he killed that annoying green brat, he figured she would be the first one at his doorstep, dying for revenge.

Yes, he expected her, just not the high, crazed laughter than answered his words.

He turned his head, just to be sure he had not made a mistake on who had broken into his lair for the first time, to see he was not.

Raven stood in the open hole created by a small explosion just moments ago, hood to her black cape pulled up, staggering on her feet yet not falling, laughing a terrible bone-chilling laugh, a terrifying light dancing in her eyes. When her laughter died down, she smiled at him.

"Hello," she said, loud and cheerful, giggling slightly. "Want to play?"

**____________________________________________________________________________**

**Just letting you know this is not going to be RobxRae at ALL. You can't tell me a good friend wouldn't react the same way, blaming himself for it, and determined to find her. ANY friend would. NO ROBXRAE IN THIS STORY!**

**Please Review!**


	8. Chapter Six: Gunshot

**This chapter is going to be reeeaally short. Deal xP**

**_________________________________________________________________**

"Want to play?"

Slade watched her stumbled towards him slightly, still giggling madly. Under his mask, he blinked. Sure, he knew she would be angry with him, sad, hurt, depressed, dying for revenge.

He just never thought the loss of the one she loved would be enough to drive Raven into madness.

_No matter, _he assured himself, _If anything, this makes it easier to kill her as well._

Still laughing, Raven took another shaking step towards him.

_But maybe it would be better to finish this quickly and from a distance._

Slade pulled out a small handgun ((A/N: does he have one? He does now!)) and pointed it at her. It was hard to aim with her swaying around so much, so unsteady on her own feet.

"He's been gone for awhile," she told him, voice still high and cheerful. "But he'll be back soon, once you go away, right?"

Slade ignored her words, instead took final aim with the gun, and fired.

________________________________________________________________

"Titans, any luck so far?"

Robin rode his motorcycle one handed, communicator in his other. He waited anxiously for a reply from his friends.

_Please let them have found her._

"No." Robin's heart sunk when Cyborg's voice answered him. "She left her communicator and tracker at the tower, so I can't get a signal." His robotic friend sighed. "Really wish BB was here…then we could track her scent…"

"If Beast Boy was here, none of this would be happening," Robin reminded him quietly. "Star, what about you?"

A sad voice answered him.

"No, I have been unsuccessful in locating friend Raven." she sounded like she was crying. "Oooh, we are bad friends! She should not have been left alone!"

Robin winced. "I know."

"Hey guys, I got something!" Cyborg said over the line. Robin felt a small flicker of hope in his chest, only to have in smashed into the dirt. "No, it's not Rae…but some people reported that they heard a gun shot down by an old building."

Robin swallowed the acid in his throat. No Raven. No leads. Just another group of kids causing trouble most likely. And he didn't know if he could stand to see death tonight. He hoped he wouldn't.

"Titans, go!"

**_________________________________________________________________________**

**Cliffhanger! What's going to happen?**

**Review!**


	9. Chapter Seven: Where Did He Go?

**Remember that waning I gave you guys about it getting bloody? Yeah, it goes into effect here. Just warning ya!**

**This chapter is longer than the others, I hope you enjoy**

**________________________________________________________________**

The crimson that splattered the floor reflected darkly in the moonlight. More still splashed it's surface. After a moments silence, laughter rang out through the walls of the old building.

Slade clenched his teeth. Raven's strange movements had caused him to shoot her in the leg, instead of the chest where he had planned.

And still she swayed around, laughing happily like a child that had just been given candy.

_She really is insane, _he thought, just as Raven finally stood still, staring ahead as though thinking. He thought she had finally registered the fact that she had been shot, but instead, her eyes seemed to stray towards him.

"Can I ask you something?"

He blinked. What could she possibly want to ask him? He lifted the gun again, and again Raven made no move to get out of its way. He thought for a moment before lowering it. Might as well let her have her fun before he blasted her through the heart. Smiling under his mask, he told her, "Ask me anything you want."

"Where did you take him?"

What?

Getting no answer other then a confused silence, she went on. "Him. You took him away. I still remember. He's been gone for awhile. Where'd you take him? Is he still waiting for me?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about, you're mad," he said calmly, lifting the gun and pointing it right at her chest. Raven didn't seem to notice.

"Him!" she said, as though hoping he would know who 'he' was. "The one you made go away!"

Then she blinked, and expression coming across her face as though in understand. No…it was more like she was listening to someone.

Slade prepared to fire again.

"Oh, I get it," she said to no one. "That's why he's not here. Thanks, I get it now."

His hand was tightening around the trigger.

She smiled at him widely, coming towards him. "I get it! You have to go away!"

He fired.

Bang.

Slash.

Blood.

_____________________________________________________________________

Starfire flew towards the old building in which they were to inspect. Cyborg said he had gotten a report of the sound of a gunshot from the location.

Why did people have to hurt each other, she wondered? Why couldn't we all just live peacefully and happily, live and let live?

Why did we have to kill?

Just another one of the many things she would never understand.

_I hope Raven is ok, _she thought desperately. It was hard to focus on the task at hand knowing her friend was somewhere alone. She just wanted to find her.

No, she wanted her back.

The old Raven.

And Beast Boy.

However, the latter of the two could never return. And her hopes weren't to high of Raven ever recovering from losing him.

Starfire shuddered, remembering how Raven had looked last she had seen her. Lost, distant, depressed, pained.

Dead.

And now she was somewhere all alone. Starfire shivered again, her heartbreaking at the mental image of her friend's condition. Robin had explained to her what it meant when people were depressed.

"_They just lose interest in everything," he told her. "They don't really see the point in things they used to enjoy, in anything really. They just sort of…give up. And when they don't get help…and it gets really bad…it doesn't usually end well."_

She shuddered, also taking a mental note that their were near their destination.

_Please Raven, be alright._

__________________________________________________________________________

Slade fell to the ground, gripping his now bleeding shoulder. He glared up at Raven, who was standing over him, and smirked at her under his mask. She had managed to slash him with her knife, but he had gotten in his own hit to her shoulder, only his with a gun, causing more damage. She stared at his, her eyes expressionless and yet burning with that light…

"Heh, nice try, but it will take more than a little cut to stop me," he said calmly, glancing over to where his gun had landed, just out of reach.

Raven, however, wasn't listening to him. She was listening to _something, _just not him. Her eyes were distant, and she swayed slightly, taking to notice to the bleeding hold in her shoulder.

"Yeah…I know…don't…don't worry…I will," she murmured. He stared at her, inching his un-injured arm towards his weapon, planning to shoot her right though the head this time. Just get it over with.

"I know…" she whispered. "Don't worry, I know."

________________________________________________________________________

_He's the one who made him go away! _the voice hissed at her. _You better make sure you don't mess up!_

"I know, I know. Don't worry. I will," Raven said back, noting blankly that Slade was reaching for that gun again. That little piece of metal that made the loud sound and made her pour red.

_Stop him._

She did as the voice told her, getting the gun before Slade and tossing it aside. She could feel his eyes on her. She laughed, lowering her self so she was eye-to-eye with him while he crouched in front her.

"If you just tell me where he is, I can go," she giggled darkly. "All I want is to know where he is, just to see him again."

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about you insane bitch," Slade spat at her.

Raven laughed. She could taste it. His fear. He was unarmed, and she could tell his shoulder did hurt pretty bad, making his right arm immobile.

She stopped laughing abruptly and gave him a dark look.

"You took him away…why did you do it? Well, it doesn't matter. You'll be gone soon."

She gripped her knife in her hand, felt her own little stream of crimson rolling down her arm, and straightened, standing over him.

"You don't have the guts," he sneered at her. She laughed.

"Try me," she said, slashing the side of his head, knocking him over and cutting into his mask, making him bleed. "And speaking of guts, lets see how red yours are."

That light, that fire that burning inside her head ever since she made the others that lived there go away--why had they been there again?--was stronger than ever. The voice cheered, finally having its thirst quenched. It demanded more blood shed, and Raven listened.

She was hardly aware of what was happening, but that didn't matter. She could only see red, the bright flashes of crimson as the knife stabbed him, sending a spray of bitter tears pouring from his wounds. She felt the blood splash her skin, the warm tear of flesh beneath her blade. She felt more alive then ever before. The voice was right. The numbness had been completely melted away under a tide of blood. She should have chosen this path a long time ago. Why had she let herself be depressed so long? Why hadn't she listened to the voice so long before?

It wasn't long before she was to worn to strike again. She stumbled back, breath coming hard. Something like a mix between a fire and lightning flared in her, scorching her throat and zapping her mind. She smiled and stared at what remained of Slade.

"Heh heh…you took him away…took him away from me," she said. "But now…now I've made you go away…so he'll come back, right? He's waiting for me, right? He'll find me? Or should I go find him?" She giggled. "Heh heh! Hide and Seek, eh? Too bad you can't play, Slade. Why don't you just sleep for awhile?"

She laughed madly, turned away from him and stumbled and swayed down the halls. Blood soaked her clothes and hair, clinging them to her small frame.

Raven made her leave, the sounds of her crazed laughter echoing darkly through the building.

________________________________________________________________________

Robin took off his helmet and placed it on his motorcycle's handle bar. The others were already there. He nodded to them and looked at the building the gunshot had come from. It was old and seemed deserted. There was a hole in one of the walls that looked like it could have been made not the long ago.

"Let's get in through here," Robin said, heading towards the gap. He stepped in carefully. It was dark, and a strange silence echoed around them. Suddenly he shivered violently. He knew he wasn't the only one to notice, because just moments later Starfire spoke.

"Does…does anyone else…smell that?" she asked hesitantly. Cyborg nodded.

"Yeah, the smell of blood." Robin said. They didn't need to have Beast Boy's sharp senses to be able to scent the heavy, bitter iron reek that hung around them, making the air thick. "C'mon," Robin said, taking Starfire's hand, for she looked scared. "Let's go and see what happened.

They slowly made there way farther in, the smell of blood becoming stronger and stronger until Robin felt his foot splash in something, making his stomach turn over.

Cyborg turned on the light in his shoulder and used to look around the room and they all froze. Robin was the first to be able to choke something out, though he was by far the most horrified.

"Slade."

Sure enough, his old enemy lay dead in a pool of his own blood just feet away. Was he just imagining things, or did Robin really hear that bone-chilling laugh that seemed to creep through the halls and waver in the room?

________________________________________________________________________

**Next chapter will be up soon. This story is moving pretty fast.**

**Please review**

**REVIEW!**

**....please :P**


	10. Chapter Eight: Let Them Sleep

**Things are really started to get crazy. Literally. I hope you enjoy the new chapter**

**__________________________________________________________________________**

"Who could have done this?" Starfire asked, her hand over her mouth and tears in her eyes. Robin knew she hated Slade just as much as he did, after all the man had done, he was simply unforgivable, but even he didn't deserve to die like this. And Starfire never had been one for bloodshed. Robin hugged her and shook his head.

"I don't know, Star." He looked over at Cyborg, in fact, he was looking pretty much everywhere but the body that lie before them. "Did you find anything?"

"Well, it looks like whoever killed him knifed him to death," his friend replied. "So the gunshot must have come from him. I can't tell who did it though…wait…look!"

Cyborg turned his light to show a path of blood leading away from the room they were in, down the halls. Robin felt Starfire shiver. He didn't blame her. They had never dealt with something like this. Sure, they had done missions with death, but this was…different. He couldn't explain it. It felt like he had just walking into one of those 'Wicked Scary' movies Beast Boy used to have everyone watch on movie night.

Of course, the last time they had movie night had been about a year ago.

He shook his head to clear it of its sad thoughts and started following the trail before realizing the others were still frozen to their spots. He turned to them and tried his best to sound assuring.

"C'mon guys, we have to follow this. Don't worry, nothings going to happen."

Still looking doubtful, the other two slowly followed him down the dark halls.

_No, nothing is going to happen, _Robin thought determinedly. _I won't lose another one of my friends._

________________________________________________________________________

Raven waltz out of the building, unable to keep back a few giggles when she thought of how happy she would be once he was back. She made Slade go away, right? So he should come back now, right?

She looked around, but he wasn't there. This confused her.

_Where is he? _she wondered, straining to see farther, but he really wasn't there. They only ones there were a few people walking around on streets. Not many of them. But they all gave he funny looks. She didn't care. Where was he?

_The others! _the voice gasped, referring to the people walking by. _Maybe he doesn't want them here! Quick! Make them go away! Hurry!_

Raven hastily complied. These dumb people were keeping him away! She would make them leave, then. Make them go to sleep. Is that what he wanted? Did he want her to get rid of some people before he came back?

Whatever the reason, now the people ran. They screamed. They didn't pay her much mind until the first of them went to sleep. A guy around 15. He turned the ground around him red while he slept. She smiled at the others. The ones who tried to run. She wouldn't let them. They tried to keep him from coming back, right? He wanted them gone, right?

So she would make them go away.

Sleep.

The old building was on a corner, so they couldn't really run. They screamed, though. They screamed a lot. They must not have wanted to go to sleep. But Raven made sure they did. She hit them with her knife until they all stopped screaming. Till they all fell asleep on the ground. She laughed at how funny they looked, all torn up and red, sleeping on the ground.

"Can I borrow this? Thanks," she said, taking a small lighter from one of the sleeping women's pockets. There was someone small sleeping next to her. They were both red.

Raven made her way up some metal steps on the side of the building. It was so quiet with everyone else sleeping. She wondered what they dreamed.

She stood on the rook of the building. It was so cold up here. So cold and dark and lonely. She could see all the people sleeping. The ground was so red from here. They sky looked so out of place, so dark and cold and lonely while the ground was so red.

She held the lighter she had borrowed from the lady. When she clicked the side, a small fire flickered, making her hand warm. The fire was so red like the ground and the sky still looked so dark and cold and lonely.

Raven let the little flame touch some weeds growing on top of the roof. They turned red, too. She laughed, coloring all the things she could on the roof red. It wasn't so cold anymore.

She picked up an old stick she had lit on fire and threw it to the ground. Now the ground was red, too. Even more red now because of the blood that stained the floor. It didn't take long until everything was red, burning. Nice and warm.

________________________________________________________________________

"Anyone smell smoke?" Robin asked after a bit. They had followed the trail of blood until they were almost at the exit. And now he could smell something burning.

Something close.

"This place is on fire!" Cyborg exclaimed. Now Robin felt it too. The heat that was slowly rising, seeping through the walls, the smoke that thickened the air around them.

"Let's get out of here!" Robin yelled, heading for the hole in the wall that they had entered from.

He froze.

So did the others.

Red.

Lots and lots of red.

The ground was littered with bodies, the people that had been walking around outside when the Titans had arrived. Now they were dead, covered in slash marks and bleeding out onto the ground.

And they were burning.

The ground was on fire. Bright flames billowed from the building and licked at the corpses.

"W-what?" was all Robin managed to say. What had happened in the brief period of time in which they had left the streets? He grit his teeth. These people--these innocent people--looked to have been knifed to death. Just like Slade.

_Whoever is doing this, I'll make them pay._

That's when he noticed a shadowed figure standing on the roof of the building, watching the fire.

Robin growled and ran up the small metal steps, the others following. He pulled out his staff and pointed it at the persons back, thought he was about ten feet away.

He froze when he heard laughter. Terrible, bone-chilling laughter. High, crazed.

Insane.

That's when he recognized the black cloak the person was wearing.

No.

No, no, no!

It was Raven.

______________________________________________________________________________

**I'm not sure how long this story is going to go on. Like, I know how it's going to end, and I know a few important scenes that are going to happen between now and the end, but I might need some help filling in some gaps.**

**That's where you guys come in! If any of you have any suggestions, please say so in your reviews!**

**You guys are the readers after all, so I want you to enjoy the story!**

**Any things you would like to see more of? Less of? Just say so! (however, if what you want messes with the main plot like 'I want Raven to magicly turn better' nu-uh. Can't do it. Sorry! :P)**

**Please Review! I'm going for....at least 40 reviews by the time this story is over! If I can get more, I will be so happy you have no idea!**

**Review!**


	11. Chapter Nine: Everything Burns

**Sorry for the later update and the shorter chapter**

**_____________________________________________________________**

Robin was frozen in place, the blood in his veins now running cold. Even the immense heat of the flames seemed to not even be there while he stared in horror at the dark shape observing the inferno.

_No, _he thought, trying to make sense of this chaos. _No, that…that can't be Raven. She would never kill anybody…not even Slade. _He thought about how the man had killed Beast Boy. _Would she?_

His thoughts ended abruptly when she started talking.

"Heh heh…the ground and the sky are so red today!" she laughed, back still towards them, holding her arms out at the fire. "I hope he likes red…everyone's gone…he'll be here soon…he has to."

Robin was shaking now. There was no mistaking that voice, no matter how twisted it had become. The sound of his trembling must have alerted her, because Raven turned towards them at that moment, hopeful smile on her face that faltered and died when she saw them

"Oh…your not him," she said, clearly disappointed. "Have you come to watch to?"

Robin couldn't speak. What the fuck was happening?

Raven laughed and turned back towards the fire. The others must have been just as horrified as him, because Robin could only hear their shocked silence in the air along with the roar of the flames.

What scared him most wasn't the fact that she was soaked in blood, or even the bone chilling tone of her voice. It was her eyes. They were bright, dancing with a fire sharper than the one the raged around them. Her pupils were no bigger than a period at the end of a sentence. They burned into him and seared his soul. Those were not the eyes of his friend.

"It's very pretty, isn't it?" Raven said, turning back towards the fire and swaying slightly. "Surely he will see it and know that I'm here? That I'm waiting for him?"

Again, Robin said nothing. His mind had gone into overtime, trying to make since of what was happening.

"Why isn't he here…" Raven murmured, looking up at the dark red sky. "He hasn't just left me here…left me alone…has he?" a tone of panic crept into her voice, making it shake slightly "I'm not all alone, am I? He's…he's coming back for me…r-right?"

There was a long period of silence. Robin heard sirens in the distance as though from a very long tunnel.

A smile slowly spread across Raven's face. "No, he'll come for me…he's just not here, that's all. I just have to find him…or…yes, that might be so. There might be people left he doesn't like…maybe I should make them go away, too."

She turned and smiled at them, and Robin shuddered at the mad grin.

"I think…I can't really remember…but I think he liked you guys. You can stay."

With that, she turned full towards them, smiled once more, and fell back into the dark flames.

________________________________________________________________________

The thick scent of smoke coated the air. Soot and ash stained the streets. The moon was blocked out completely by a smoldering grey fog. No one would be able to tell that dawn was soon to arrive.

Robin doubted if he would ever see dawn again. How could the sun rise, after such darkness?

He tried to say it was a dream. That none of this could be real. But it _was _real. More real than he ever wanted anything to so real. The dead, innocent people were real. The blood soaked ground was real. And this charred remains of one of Jump City's blocks was real.

It was real.

Robin clenched his fist so hard it hurt.

_My fault. _The words rang in his ears. _It's my fault. My fault Beast Boy died. My fault for leaving Raven alone._

_It's all my fault._

He looked up to where the last of the embers were being doused. Where paramedics were mournfully taking away the last of the bodies.

He thought of how her eyes had burned.

How the ground had burned.

How the skies had burned.

How everything burned.

____________________________________________________________


	12. Chapter Ten: Finding Him

**OMG. Thanks so much to all of you that have reviewed! It means so much you have no idea! *hugs all of you***

**Anyway, I think there might be about.....7 more chapters of this? Eh, take some, drop some. Point is, I can see the light at the end of the tunnel! (the end of this really really dark, horror filled tunnel XD)**

**I have most of the remaining plot ideas finished (in my head), but I need some stuff to fill in a couple gaps. Oh well. **

**This chapter is going to reflect on how Raven is seeing the situation. She doesn't see it as killing people. She see's it as...well, just read it at find out!**

**ATTENTION: School is sooooo annoying! I have homework off the charts, plus I'm in a writing club thing and I have to take time from this to write my stories for that. Plus, when I finally get home, I have to fight my sister to get the computer. So please don't get mad if updates get harder to keep coming ^_^U**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________**

Raven sat on a cool rock. Her clothes were slightly burned, wet ash staining them. Most of the blood had washed away from the rain that had just ceased. She leaned her head in one of her hands, twirling her knife absentmindedly. She sighed in slight contentment before she spoke.

"So, what're we gonna do now?" she asked aloud. "We made the guy in the funny mask go away," she giggled slightly. "And he didn't come back. We made all those people go away. (she silently wondered if they were still asleep, and wondered again what dreams they would have. She hadn't dreamed in awhile. She didn't sleep. She didn't feel tired anymore. And the dreams she had before…she couldn't remember. In fact, she didn't remember much. Thoughts broke when they tried to process in her shattered mind.) And we even made the skies burn for him. And still he stays away." Tears unconsciously began to form in the corners of her eyes. "I've done everything…everything I can think of to bring him back…I've done, and will do, anything to bring him back," The tears spilled over. "H-he's not just going to leave me here…is he? He…he won't just forget about me?" Panic tore at her chest. Her breath quickened. "No…no…he can't…he wouldn't just leave me, would he? He wouldn't leave me all alone here?"

_No!_ the voice screamed. Raven winced as the sound ringed in her head. _He would never do that to us! He wouldn't leave us alone! We are not alone! We just have to find him! We have to do whatever it takes to bring him back! Even if everyone else in this world falls!_

Raven nodded, roughly wiping away the tears on her face. She smiled to herself. She was being ridiculous. He would come back for her. Hadn't he always told her he loved her? That he would be with her forever? That even though she thought she was, she was never alone?

He would be back. She would be sure of it.

"Well then, what's next?" Raven asked, twirling the knife again. She felt so calm and content. The fire inside had cooled for now. Just like a real fire, liquid quenched it. Fire and water. Insanity and blood.

_We need to look._ the voice decided after a moment. _We need to look for him. Search ever inch of the world, if he must, twice. Until we find him. There must be people here he still doesn't like. So we should just make as many sleep as we can. He would come back to us if there wasn't something he didn't like here, right?_

"Right," Raven agreed. He would find her. But she had to look, too. She smiled, imagining how wonderful it would be once they were reunited. He would hug her and never let go. She felt warm just thinking about feeling his loving touch once more.

The she felt cold. Very, very cold. She wished she hadn't thought about him holding her. It felt like someone had punched a hole through her chest, knocking her breathless with pain. Icy chills shook her frame. She wanted to be with him so bad. She missed him so much. She was so scared. So scared of being alone.

Distracted, the spinning knife in her hands slashed across her arms. Raven gasped. Not because the pain bothered her, but because she had just been ripped from the creeping numbness very suddenly by the cut. She blinked and looked at the crimson beads rolling down her arms, dripping to the forest floor. After a few moments, she got up, using the side of a tree to steady herself.

_Shall we get going?_ the voice asked, sounding excited. Raven felt her own excitement mounting. This was going to like an adventure. And it ended with them being together once more. She put the bleeding back of her wrist in her mouth, tasting the bitter tang of blood. Her thoughts drifted back to the people she had seen just after she made everything burn. She smiled, thought it was muffled by her wrist, remembering the funny faces they had made. All wide-eyed and open mouthed.

"C'mon, lets go!" she said, making her way out of the forest, humming to herself.

By the time she had gotten back to the actual road, she had completely forgotten the strange people with the funny faces.

**____________________________________________________________________________________________**

**The next chapter is just going to be how the Titans are seeing things. You just got a taste of what's going on in Raven's mind. Then you get to see Robin's. **

**I'm probably not going to do that all the time. One chapter with Raven and another with the Titans. They will most likely mix.**

**Review! I hope you liked it! **

***hugs everyone that has reviewed***

**Keep it up guys! :DDDD**


	13. Chapter Eleven: Not Giving Up

**Another chapter for all you guys! I hope you like it.**

**Ok, at this point, I can totally see the end of this. I'm like, 20 feet from the end of the dark tunnel called this story. Mwa ha ha lol**

**This is the spliting point. Raven is on her own mission, and the Titans are starting theirs.**

**Enjoy!**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________**

Robin walked slowly into the main room. Starfire, still in tears, sat on the couch, eyes staring ahead blankly. Cyborg sat at the computer, face troubled. Bracing himself, the team leader walked over to his robotic friend.

"Anything?" he said quietly. His voice sounded strange to him. Cyborg shook his head.

"No. No way of tracking her, and no sightings. I have no idea where she is," he said sadly, lowering his head. Feeling a lot like he had just been punched in the chest, Robin sat down next to Starfire on the couch, wrapping his arms around her, wanting her comfort as much as he wanted hers.

There was a long period of silence following Cyborg's words. Robin couldn't bring himself to tell the authorities that it had been Raven who had slaughtered all those people. How would they react knowing someone who they once considered to be a hero, one that fought to protect them, had made a 180 and was now a bloodthirsty monster?

He shivered at his own thoughts, hugging Starfire closer.

He could only think of one possible explanation, no matter how much it hurt to admit. The real Raven would never kill anybody. She wouldn't talk that way. Her eyes wouldn't burn with that fire that made him sick to his stomach.

Raven had been driven to madness from the loss of Beast Boy.

Depression had been expected. Anger, pain, revenge, but never insanity. Robin blamed himself again. He should have considered ever outcome. He shouldn't have left her in the tower alone. He shouldn't have let Beast Boy die that night.

All his fault.

He put it all on himself, none on Raven. He knew how much she had loved Beast Boy. He found his eyes gazing at Starfire, imagining what would happen if she had been killed right before his eyes and shuddered.

He would probably go mad as well.

"Robin…" Starfire's voice pulled him from those dark thoughts.

"What is it?" he asked softly.

"What…what's happening?"

Robin tensed up for a moment, then relaxed. Starfire pulled back from him and looked him right in the eye. He had to look away. He knew she didn't understand. She didn't understand that the person they just saw was not Raven. Starfire didn't understand insanity. And he also knew he had to tell her. He had to break her heart, telling her that the Raven she knew was most likely gone forever. He just wished she would stop staring at him with those green eyes, brighter than usual with tears.

"Star…" he said, trying to find the words. "That…that wasn't Raven tonight."

"I am confused," she said. "I am sure that it was friend Raven. But…why would she do such things?" Starfire started tearing up again at the memory.

"Star," he sighed. The easiest was to go about this was just tell her straightforward, he decided. "Raven isn't…herself. You know how she acted different after Beast Boy died? How she wasn't herself?" Starfire nodded. "Well, she's not herself right now, either. Her mind is…broken. I really doubt she even knows what she's doing. It's like…like a different person is controlling her. Making her do things the real Raven would never do. The person we saw…the one who killed all those people…wasn't Raven."

Slight relief showed in Starfire's eyes, and Robin knew she didn't fully understand yet. A lump formed in his throat at her next words.

"Then…then this is good! Then Raven cannot be held responsible! We merely need to find her and get her to kick the other person out and everything will be good again!"

Robin swallowed. "Star…it…it doesn't work like that. Do you remember how Raven's mirror was broken? How it could never be put back together again?" Starfire nodded slowly, looking scared of the next words. "Well…imagine Raven as the glass."

Starfire gasped in pain and put her hand over her mouth. She cried silently. Robin said nothing, letting her absorb this.

"R-raven is b-broken? We cannot fix her?"

Robin shook his head sadly. Starfire whimpered and hugged him. Robin hugged her back. He knew how much she must be hurting. Raven was, had been, like her sister. And Starfire wasn't good with handling losing those she loved.

Inside, Robin hurt as much as she did. But he wouldn't let it show.

Something clicked in his mind, and he got up. Starfire and Cyborg stared at him in confusion.

"I'm not giving up," Robin said aloud, mostly to himself. "We have to find her. Even if we can't ever fix her, we still have to find her. What kind of friends would we be to just leave her out there all alone, especially now?"

Cyborg and Starfire both nodded, the same sad determination on their faces as Robin. Voice shaking slightly, the leader spoke again.

"We should hurry…before she hurts someone else…or herself."

**_______________________________________________________________________________________**

**Most of the rest of this is peicing together. Here's a little preview thingy.**

**Chapter Twelve: To Each His Own**

**Chapter Thirteen: For Him**

**Chapter Fourteen: Atmosphere**

**Chapter Fifteen: Alone**

**Chapter Sixteen: Return to the Tower**

**Chapter Seventeen: Shattered Souls**

**Chapter Eighteen: The Last Requiem**

**Thats the layout for the remaining chapters of the story! I might change a few titles, or add a chapter, but I'm pretty sure that's how it's going down, guys.**

**Just like the story started, it will end with a poem by me. I need to write it lol. I have a good idea for it though. Another one of my sad poems. Sad poetry is my speacialty.**

**Please review! Thanks for reading guys!**


	14. Chapter Twelve: To Each His Own

**Wow, the story is moving so fast! I'm afraid it shall be done soon, my friends! I'm starting the next chapter right now!**

**I hope you like this chapter. I'm not so hot about it. But hey, it had to be written. I'm actaully looking forward to the chapter 'Alone' even if it is sad and...well, just really sad.**

**Enjoy the story!**

**_________________________________________________________________**

Raven stared out from the dark shadows of the brambles. She glared, the fire in her eyes burning strong, at the people before her. It was a park. She remembered, once, he had brought her here. It was a far way from where they lived (she couldn't remember where they had lived, just knew it was awhile from here. And maybe there had been other people there…) but he insisted they came.

She had been patient with him and followed. When she got here, she was glad she had. It was such a beautiful park. Much better than the one back home. They stayed until night. The small pond looked so pretty with moonlight glittering on it's surface. When she had said so, he only said she was more beautiful, making her blush.

Raven growled under her breath. These people shouldn't be here. What if he wanted to meet her here, since they had loved this place so much? Were they keeping him away?

They fire inside her had flared up again. It scorched her throat and clouded her mind. The voice was loud in her ears, begging for more blood to hold back the flames. Raven was more than happy to listen, considering she was obliged to the voice for be ridding her numbness, letting her be alive, see a small light of hope to find him once more.

She slowly brushed out of her hiding place, ignoring the thorns that tugged at her. Her vision was darkened. She felt so out-of-body.

But still she walked ahead. And no one noticed her until it was to late.

________________________________________________________________________

With each step they took, each town they checked, each person the asked, Robin felt the forbidding rise in him. No one had seen Raven. They had no leads. How were they supposed to find her?

But he refused to give up. He would find her if it was the last thing he ever did.

_And then what? _he couldn't fight back the small voice that whispered that. It was true he was unsure of what would happen when they found Raven. From what he had gathered from the last time they saw her, she was pretty far gone. To far gone to be saved? No. He couldn't think like that. If he did, the temptation to just give up and wallow in grief for his lost friends would overwhelm him.

Starfire and Cyborg had turned in for the night. They had checked towns outside of Jump City, but close enough so they could still get home to sleep when the sun set.

Robin could not sleep. He didn't know how the others did, knowing that Raven was still out there.

So he walked the streets of Jump City alone. Meaningfully avoid a certain block where he was sure he could still smell the thick walls of smoke, feel the blaring heat of flames, and see red stain the ground.

No, right now, he just walked. As though there was any hope of finding her still in Jump City. He knew she wasn't. They had turned the town upside-down looking for her before anything else. He had no hope of finding her here. But tomorrow he swore he would look everywhere. He had to find her.

He had to.

Robin settled himself down on a small ridge out looking the city after awhile. Just watching it. The city where he and his friends had once lived. The city they all had once protected. There was the old pizza place they would eat at, joking around and arguing over toppings. There was the video store Beast Boy always insisted they stop at to see if the new 'Wicked Scary' had come out.

They city hadn't changed, but everything else had.

**________________________________________________________________________**

Robin did eventually go home and rest. But he was up early, as were the others. The searched farther off, Cyborg in the T-Car, Robin on the R-Cycle, and Starfire flying through the air, keeping pace with them. They asked everyone they saw if they had seen Raven. Always the same answer.

No.

They were about two hours from Jump City now. Robin had warned them that they most likely weren't going back to the tower tonight. They said it was fine. They were just as desperate to find Raven as he was.

There was a small, peaceful town. A very nostalgic feeling washed over Robin when he remembered Beast Boy once excitedly telling him about a date he had with Raven here. They had gone to the park and stayed there all day. He said it was one of the best days of his life.

When they got farther in, the first thing Robin noticed was a few police cars parked outside a park, yellow DO NOT CROSS tape covering the gates.

"No," Robin breathed, getting off his bike and running forward, asking the first officer he found what was happening.

He heard the story as though from a long tunnel, his body going colder and colder.

"Murder," the cop said gruffly. "At least 20 people. Dead. Few witnesses say the saw some girl in a black cloak leaving here with a knife and dripping in blood and such. Said she was laughing real loud too." The cop shuddered. "Man, wouldn't want to meet her in a dark alley."

Robin slowly turned and walked to where Cyborg and Starfire waited for an explanation. His words came out half strangled.

"It's her. It was Raven. She…" Robin couldn't say anymore, but after a moment something in his head clicked. "This just happened yesterday! We have to keep moving! She couldn't have gotten that far after just a day on foot, right? Let's go!"

**________________________________________________________________________**

That day, 22 people met their end. Raven, having found that he was not going to come to the park, continued searching, determined to find her lost love. And Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg went on with their mission: to find their lost friend and bring her home, not matter if she was broken or not.

To each his own.

**________________________________________________________________________**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Please review!**


	15. Chapter Thirteen: For Him

"Why are you doing this?!"

Raven froze, knife still raised to strike. The man cowered beneath here, eyes wide in terror and trembling in fear. The perfect target, completely helpless, and yet her immobilized arm refused to budge. His words echoed through her broken and crazed mind.

___Why are you doing this?_

She blinked, frozen arms melting and slowly falling to her sides, knife held limply in her fingers.

_Why are you doing this?_

The man watched as she lowered her weapon, eyes filled with a distant and wondering look. The sound of his fast, scared breathing calmed slightly as many minutes passed with no change from her. Raven mentally asked herself the question again and again.

_Why are you doing this?_

"For him," she whispered, still far away. "I'm doing this for him."

The man stared at her quizzically. Raven decided to go on.

"He went away," she told him. "They took him away from me. So, I'm making everyone else go away. When all the bad people are gone, he'll come back. He'll find me."

She thought for a moment before continuing.

"But I don't know who he wants to go away, so I just have to make everyone go away until he comes back. He's been gone for so long now…I really miss him…I hope he's still waiting for me…"

Raven looked at the ground as her voice trailed off into nothingness.

_Why are you doing this?_

She wished her mind would stop asking her that. A tear burned her skin as it fell down her cheek.

_Why are you doing this?_

For how long she stood watching the ground, she did not know. But after a awhile the man hesitantly got up and gingerly placed his hand on her shoulder. An act of comfort.

_Why are you doing this?_

Raven closed her eyes and placed her free hand over her heart, trying to ease the throbbing emptiness that now filled it.

_Why are you doing this?_

She slowly opened her now clouded eyes, filled with pain, sadness, and regret. Raising her gaze to meet the man's she smiled slightly.

And stabbed him right through the chest.

He gave a coughing, sputtering gasp as a river of crimson poured from his wound and washed over her hands.

She pulled out the knife, and a spray of red splattered her face and clothes. He fell to the ground, body twitching several times before lying still, sight turning glassy.

Raven watched as his life spilled out onto the ground, her eyes alive with the electric fire of madness, his blood trickling through her fingers.

_Why are you doing this?_

"For him," she said simply, and turned and melted back into the shadows of the night.

________________________________________________________________________

Robin felt sick as he read the headliner of a newspaper lying on the ground.

**MAN BRUTELLY SLAUGHTERED LAST NIGHT. WIFE AND CHILD STRUCK BY THE LOSS.**

Another small line in the text stood out to him like it had been burned into his mind.

**One witness claims to have seen a black cloaked figure walking away from the scene. **

If there was any good part to this, it was that now he knew they were getting closer to her. This had happened last night. It was 9 am.

________________________________________________________________________

It was all for him.

________________________________________________________________________

**Please review! I'll probably have another chapter up later today!**

**Review my friends! :D**


	16. Chapter Fourteen: Atmosphere

**Sorry that this chapter is pretty short. There's a little poem for you guys at the end to make up for it, I hope. The chapter after the next one is going to be pretty long. This story is starting to come to a close. There's 4 chapters left. Alone, Return to the Tower, Shattered Souls, and The Last Requiem.**

**I hope you enjoy the new update!**

**______________________________________________________________**

The sky was dark. Very dark. A new moon.

It was a clear night, however. The stars shone out very noticeably in the sky. Glittering like thousands of diamonds on a blackboard.

Raven sat alone. In a small clearing. The shadows of the surrounding forest whispering eerily in the slight breeze. Everything was…silent. Calm. Peaceful.

She felt so alone.

She stared unseeingly at the sky, thousands of thoughts racing madly through her head. The most pronounced being ones of him. Was he up there right now? Was he watching her sit here alone? Did he miss her as much as she missed him?

So many questions, no answers.

Never any answers.

Alone.

"Why," she whispered. Her voice sounded strange, filling in the thick silence that held the world so tight. "Why did this all have to happen?"

Nothing.

Raven stood, shaking slightly. It was very cold despite her cloak. She glared up at the sky.

"Why did you do this!? Why did you take him from me?! What did we ever do to you!? Why couldn't you have just let us be?!"

Nothing.

Tears were forming in her eyes now, threatening to spill over. She tried to blink them back.

"Are you happy now!?" she shouted. "Happy that you did this!? Happy that you left me here all alone?! Are you fucking happy now!?"

Nothing.

"Why did you have to do this to me!?" she demanded. "Why did you have to leave me all alone?! Why…why!?"

Nothing.

Raven couldn't take it. She couldn't take being alone. She hated it. She was scared. Scared that she really was alone. Scared that he really wasn't coming back.

_What if I'm alone forever?_

"Say something!" she screamed desperately, the tears in her eyes falling rapidly down her face. "Answer me! Say something! Anything!"

Nothing.

"TELL ME I'M NOT ALL ALONE!"

________________________________________________________________________

A little bit away, Robin, Starfire and Cyborg heard someone scream. It sounding like they were pleading, crying. Robin was sure he could make out the words.

_Tell me I'm not all alone._

"C'mon, let's check it out." he said.

________________________________________________________________________

Raven was on her knees again, face buried in her hands, tears falling to fast to stop, shaking all over.

"P-p-please…" she cried. "Why...why did this have to happen?"

The endless stars gave no answer.

________________________________________________________________________

Fallen angel, to us you cry  
Trembling, tears in your eyes

Heart as black as nightingales  
Speaking to the atmosphere

About a loved one you have lost  
Taken from you, too great the cost

To have him back you'd give it all  
No distance to great, no mountain to tall

To love and be loved forevermore  
To feel the pain of loss nevermore

To hold his hand in your own  
And know that you are not alone

Fallen angel, to us you cry  
Always alone, no matter how hard you try

They took him from you, took him away  
Took your love from you that fateful day

In the darkness, your voice resounds  
Your heart is lost but never found

Broken wings cannot fly  
A broken heart cannot love  
Your shattered soul can only hide  
Never again to rise above

The ground is stained with your tears  
Speaking to the atmosphere

Fallen angel, we hear your cry  
Do not worry, for soon you too shall die.

__________________________________________________________________

**I hope you liked the poem. I wrote it pretty fast, but I think it came out alright.**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review!**


	17. Chapter Fifteen: Alone

Raven stumbled blindly through the forest. The darkened sky glared down at her without sympathy for her tortured soul. Everything was going wrong. She was looking for him, but not finding anything. She made the people go away, and still he would not return. She had had enough blood to hold back the flames for awhile longer.

So why was she so agonized?

Her breaths tore her throat like sandpaper, her chest ached with each beat of her heart. She was shaking so much she couldn't see straight.

It wasn't like she could ask the voice for help, either. It had ceased speaking to her for awhile now.

Raven had never felt so alone in her life.

Alone.

That one word ran through her mind, burning it like wildfire. She couldn't walk anymore. She found a hollowed out tree trunk and collapsed, trembling from head to toe.

_Alone..._she thought. _I'm all alone..._

The dark word still tearing at her heart, Raven drifted into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

"Hello?" Robin shouted. His voice sounded strange, echoing alone in the dark forest. He was sure the person they had heard yelling had been around this place. So why couldn't they find them?

It was too dark to really see properly. But he kept on calling, not knowing why there was a small spark of hope in his chest.

* * *

"Hello?"

Raven blinked open her eyes and stared out of the small opening to her make-shift shelter. Someone was shouting. And they were pretty close.

_Should I say something back? _she wondered. Would they try and help her? Would they make her not feel so....alone?

By the time she had come to the conclusion that she really should call back, the voices were gone.

* * *

_"Hey Rae?"_

_I looked up at him. He was watching me. I sighed. Could he ever stop worrying?_

_"Before you ask, yes I am fine! Please stop asking and let me read in peace!"_

_"Sorry Rae," he said, ears dropping a bit. "I just wanted to make sure you're ok."_

_I blinked. It made me feel strange to see that much concern in his eyes._

_"Don't worry, I'm fine," I sad, voice much softer this time. "Cinderblock only nicked my shoulder. Give me a day and my healing powers will finish putting it back in place."_

_He sighed and hugged me, burying his face in my hair._

_"Yeah, I know. But I just can't help but worry. I don't like it when you're hurt."_

_I leaned into him, taking comfort in his presence. It was pretty sweet of him to worry so much._

_"Yeah, but considering you never let the bad guys within 100 feet of me," I joked quietly, "How am I ever supposed to get hurt? Other than this time, that is."_

_He laughed softly and kissed the top of my head. "You know it, Rae. I promise I'll always be here for you. I said it before and I'll say it again: you're not alone. Even if you think you are, you're not. You'll always have me. I'll always be here to catch you when you fall."_

_"I love you," was all I could manage to say._

_"I love you too."_

* * *

Raven woke up with sobs tearing at her chest, tears streaking down her face. She was exactly the way she had been before: curled up in a fetal position on the ground. But she had made the mistake of falling asleep. This dream was the worst ever. The pain was too much. It was ripping her apart, and ripping her apart quickly. Her heart pounded in her ears, drowned out by her agonized cries.

She wanted his words to have been true. she wanted him to be here. To hug her. To hold her close and say that it was all over. No more pain. No more being alone.

She didn't want this. She didn't want to kill. She didn't want to be a murderer. She didn't want to look down and see her hands stained with blood.

_Her sight darkened until all she could see was her hands, stained red with his blood..._

Her sobs hurt as they came clawing up through her chest. This pain was far to much for her to bear. She thought she would die from it, yet at the same time she knew she would not. She would live on with this pain endlessly tearing away her soul.

Always in pain.

No relief, no hope.

Always alone.

She gripped her knife in her shaking hand and did the only thing she could think of.

She stabbed herself right through her other hand. All the way down, all the way through, pinning it to the ground.

After a long while she felt the pain start to ebb, being drowned away in the pain from the wound she had given herself. But the blade in her hand was sweet relief from the privious agony.

Her vision began to swim, darkening at an alarming rate. The blood flowing from her hand was the last thing she saw, and with her last energy she tried to invision her heart's agony pouring out with it, dripping from between the knife's edges.

* * *

Morning came and was gone. As was afternoon. At twilight Raven awoke.

Her head pounded painfully, and she felt nothing in her left arm. Her eyes stung in the fiery light and when they came into focus, realization dawned on her.

The knife still stand straight up, dark blood dried on it and the back of her hand where it pinned it down. It had stopped bleeding, but it still looked pretty bad. She stiffly reached out her free hand and pulled out her blade, wincing when her hand throbbed in agony and fresh blood pulsed from it. After a long while of staring at her own blood dripping to the ground, she sat up and rubbed her head.

Her eyes stung, her head throbbed, her mouth was dry and she hurt all over.

Great.

If any good had come from last night, it had been this:

She had a new goal.

The place from the dream.

She was going to Titans Tower.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter was pretty angsty. I really wanted you to get a feel for how much pain she is really in.**

**Not that many chapters left guys!**

**I hope you enjoy the story and please review!**


	18. Chapter Sixteen: Return to the Tower

**Hey guys! I'm trying my best to keep the updates coming! Ya know, when you think about it, I update a lot more than some on the guys on here that only give you a new chapter every month or so. You know you love me for that ;D**

**Anyways, after this there are only two more chapters! Then a poem to sort of conclude everything, and then an Author's Note and Review Replies. You get to be on the review replies chapter if you have reviewed more than once. (that means you Somewhere In Time and KreeBlackFeather!)**

**Speaking of which, this chapter is now dedicated to Somewhere In Time and KreeBlackFeather! You guys have reviewed a lot on many of the chapters, and you have no idea how much this means to me! You guys rock! *hugs them* So I hope you enjoy the chapter. This one's for you!**

**Enjoy!**

**__________________________________________________________________________**

It was so dark. Robin could barely see his hand in front of his face. The moon shone above as just a silver claw hanging in the sky.

The others were silent. Inside, Robin was beating himself up

_After all this...we couldn't find her...we looked everywhere...I thought we were getting closer..._

He himself would never have given up. But he couldn't put Starfire and Cyborg through this anymore. He could see it in their eyes. They had no hope of every finding her. Even Robin had to admit that he seriously doubted her ever being found. He would never give up looking if it was just him.

But it wasn't just him. He had his friends to worry about. The friends that were left.

_I'm sorry Raven..._he thought, turning to face the other two. _I'm so sorry but..._

"Let's go home."

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Raven stared at the large door. It hadn't taken nearly as long as she had thought to get to the tower. Or maybe it was just her. None the less, here she stood. Looking up at the large T shaped building.

She was unarmed. She left the knife back in the tree trunk she had taken shelter in. Something about using a blade that was stained with her own blood made her a bit uncomfortable. Of course, it might just have been the fact that whenever she looked at it, memories of the people's screams, their blood flowling from them, and their bodies falling to the ground rushed through her.

Just maybe.

She placed her hand on the door, pressing ever so slightly. It did not budge in the least. She pondered this for a moment and let her gaze drift towards a small box next to the door. She put her hand on that.

A small light buzzed and the doors slid open.

Raven stared at them for a few moments before slowly walking in.

Inside the tower it was dark as well. She didn't mind. she walked down the entrance way, trying her hardest to not look at the red chairs that lined them. This didn't start memories from prodding her mind.

_"Who knew we had a doctor in the house?" he said, smiling at her warmly. "Thanks."_

_"No problem."_

Raven clenched her fist, letting the trobbing pain from her still open wound chase away the emotional agony. She continued walking until she entered a larger room. There was a counter.

_"It's gooood. Wakey wakey tofu eggs and bakey!"_

Pain.

A couch.

_"Raven's terrible at video games. It's like she's not even trying!"_

_"Just because you glued the control to my hands doesn't mean I wanna play."_

Pain.

A TV.

_"This movie will freak. You. Out!"_

_"Just start the movie."_

Pain.

Too many memories here. Not a safe place to be. Raven hurried and turned, rushing into the hallways. She passed a room with the word ROBIN written on it.

_"Check it out! Beast Boy wonder!"_

Pain.

Was no where safe from these painful memories?

She hurried along, trying her hardest to ignore everything. It seemed every inch of this place held things she would rather forget. She only stopped when she came to a door that grabbed her attention.

RAVEN

After a long while, she opened the door and walked in. She couldn't remember...what had happened in here? So many things tried to push their way into her mind. Like to many people trying to get in through a doorway. All the fuss but no one ever gets through.

Her eyes scanned the dark walls, the large window, the dresser, and

the mirror.

Raven blinked. It was still there.

The mirror.

A small hand mirror. Its pieces shattered and lying around it.

One of those thoughts made it through the doorway.

It was like a cold slap in the face.

She remembered now. She remembered Nevermore. She remembered killing each of her emotions. She remembered how the voice had came to be (up until now she had just accepted that it was there and not questioned.)

Along with this memory, many more came. Stabbing her mind like thousands of needles. The Titans. Slade. Her numbness. Being put into the medical wing after she collapsed.

That night. Him.

Him.

Raven was on the ground now, tears falling rapidly from her eyes, sobs ripping through her chest. Why had she even come here? Why did she come knowing how many painful memories waited for her? Why did she put herself through this?

_Because we thought he was here, _the voice said sadly, quietly. _He was always here. This seemed like a place that would always hold him. But he's even gone here..._

Raven sobbed harder. If he wasn't here, was he anywhere? She killed all those people for him. Had it all been for nothing?

The thought made the agony so terrible she wanted to die. Right then and there. But she left her knife. She had no way to do the job. She could get one of the glass shards, but she was shaking to much to move. The pain was worse than anything imaginable. She couldn't stop the thoughts blarring in her head.

He wasn't here.

He wasn't anywhere.

She killed them all for nothing.

He was never coming back.

There was no way to end the pain.

She was completely alone.

Forever.

____________________________________________________________________

Dawn was breaking by the time they got to the tower. Using his hand print to open the doors, Robin slowly walked into the tower, feet dragging and heart twisted in regret.

"Robin..." Starfire tried to speak to him. He ignored her and kept walking. He couldn't be around anyone right now. He just wanted to go back to the darkness of his room and hope the pain would die. He walked down the hallways and was about to enter his room when he heard something.

Someone was...crying?

He backed up. The others must have heard it too because they stood in the halls, staring at eachother for a second before heading towards the sorce of the noise.

It got louder. Someone was definatly crying. Terrible, heartbroken sobs. Robin froze, his breath catching in his throat when he say the door the sound lay behind.

RAVEN

It wasn't possible...was it?

With a shaking hand, Robin opened the door and almost fell.

A black cloaked figure kneeled on the ground, tears falling from her amytheist eyes as she looked up at them.

_____________________________________________________________________

**Am I the only one that thinks this is the worst chapter I've written so far? I don't know why, but I don't like it. **

**Well, two more chapters to go. Lets see how it plays out, shall we?**

**Please Review! Thanks again to Somewhere In Time and BlackKreeFeather!**


	19. Chapter Seventeen: Shattered Souls

**I'm like, having trouble writting this. I have no idea why. I know exactly what's going to happen but I'm trying to add extra details to make it more interesting. I owe you guys a good ending to this story.**

**Only one more chapter after this! Sad, isn't it? But all good things must come to an end I'm afraid. I hope you all have enjoyed the story!**

**__________________________________________________________________**

"Raven?"

Robin stared, completely frozen. This was a bigger shock than finding her as the one behind all the killings when they first discovered she was insane. They had been looking for her desperately, and she was here? In the tower?

Raven just stared at them, eyes wide and tears running silently down her face. She looked so...broken. Scared. Her entire frame was shaking. Robin's heart twisted in pain for her. After all, she still was his friend. No amount of insanity would change the fact he knew the real her was in there somewhere, begging for help.

"Raven?" he said again, voice a bit steadier. Raven wrapped her arms around herself, still staring at them all and looking absolutely terrified.

"Friend, you have returned...but...are you...?" Starfire said, taking a small step towards her.

Raven made a sound that was a mix between a yelp and a whimper and jumped back, tripping over herself and falling again.

Instinctively, Robin made a move towards her to try and help her.

"Stay away from me!" Raven screamed, putting her hands over her head. Starfire ran forward and put her hands on Raven's shoulders.

"Friend! Please do not be afraid! We will not harm you-"

"GET AWAY!" Raven pushed herself roughly forward, trying to get past them and out the door. Cyborg grabbed her by her shoulders to hold her back. She struggled violently.

"LET ME GO!" she shouted, meaning to sound forceful but it still came out as a plea. "LET GO OF ME! GET AWAY!"

Raven kicked Robin rather forcefully and he lost his grip on her. Raven , seeing Robin standing in front on the door, ran to the side instead, unintentionally cornering herself.

"Raven, calm down," Robin pleaded with her, slowly advancing and holding up his hands. "We aren't going to hurt you. We're friends, remember?"

Raven made a strange growling sound in the back of her throat that sent chills up Robin's spine. Her eyes blazed fiercely, terrifying lights dancing around her small pupils.

"No," she said in a low, dangerous voice. "No, you're not taking me away! I still have to find him! I have to find him! I HAVE TO FIND HIM!"

Robin was really scared now. She was unarmed, but he didn't know if she could still use her powers. In her current state of mind, she probably wouldn't think twice about killing them.

"Find him...have to...he's gone...I'm alone...I have to find him..." she breathed, just barely audible. She had her hands clutching her head, eyes glazed over. They snapped back up an instant later, burning into him like flames.

"I have to find him!" she screamed. "I'll kill anyone who gets in my way! I'll kill you-"

A flash of bright green, a cry of pain, and Raven fell to the ground, Starfire standing behind her looking tearful.

"I believe we should get friend Raven to the medical wing," she said in a choked voice.

_______________________________________________________________________

"She's alive. Her heartbeat is weak, but she's breathing on her own," Cyborg said in a sad attempt to try and seem positive, but Robin could hear the sadness in his voice. He said nothing to his robotic friend and instead continued staring at the wall. In the medical wing, Raven was hooked up to a heart monitor and an IV to supply her with water, because she was still dehydrated.

Just like when it all started, but so much different it didn't even compare.

The first thing, he guessed, was the fact Raven was strapped down to the bed, just as he had to be when he was haunted by Slade.

_Slade..._Robin thought, rage blinding him for a moment. He would kill the bastard for starting all this. But...he was already dead. **((A/N: Thanks Somewhere In Time. I kinda got that from one of your reviews ^^))**

He just didn't know what to do. Throw her in jail? No, she would go to an asylum. But how could he do that to her? Put her in a straight jacket and stuff her in a white room to rot away, forever crying out for him, Beast Boy, her lost love?

She was still his friend. The real Raven had to be in there somewhere. But he was almost positive there was no way to bring her back.

Robin felt like screaming. None of his options were working out.

_What do I do...please God I just don't know how to get out of this...please help her..._

_________________________________________________________________________

_It was dark again. The sky was dark. The ground was dark. Eerie figures floated idly, throwing shadows out onto the hazy ground._

_Raven walked slowly, uncertainly. When had her path become so dark? Where was the light that once guided her? Helped her through the pain?_

_Where was he?_

_A strange humming pressed against her ears. Above her, the shadowy light dappled her features. Black mist followed her footsteps like a dark river._

_Within the noise, she heard herself cry out. Everything was so cold, so numb. She wanted light. Anything. Something. Someone._

_Him._

_Her cry resounded in the shadows. She tried again, but it was pointless._

_It was over._

_She couldn't walk this path any longer. The darkness would surely consume her. The shadows would swallow her up, and she would never be found again._

_A whisper of cold wind tugged at her, causing her to stumble back slightly. She blinked her stinging eyes, and saw light._

_Light._

_Shadows ran from the brightness like mice from a hungry cat. White light, bright and warm as the sun, no, warmer, touched her face and sent heat coursing through her, melting the numbness. _

_Then he was there. He was smiling at her. His hand was held out towards her, his gaze warming her skin. She stepped towards him, a dark ripple of clear water running away from her pace. She stumbled back slightly, never taking her eyes from him. His light, his smile, and his eyes so filled with love. _

_She took a greater step this time, reaching out her hand towards him. Their hands brushed, palm on palm, and he laced his fingers together with hers._

_He said something. It was so quiet, so couldn't make out the words, but the feel of his warm hand against hers began to fade, icy darkness creeping back up on her._

_"Please don't leave me!"_

_Her voice was lost in the shadows._

______________________________________________________________

**Only one more chapter left. Bet you guys wanna know what's gonna happen, eh? I'd write the next one right now, but my sister is a bitch and it yelling at me to go to bed. So I'll start it ASAP.**

**Hope you enjoyed.**

**Please review!**


	20. Chapter Eighteen: The Last Requiem

**THIS**

**IS**

**THE**

**LAST**

**CHAPTER!**

**I bet your all like NYUUUUUUUUUUUUUU**

**Well, YES!**

**This is the last chapter of Requiem!**

**BUT ITS NOT OVER! **

**Don't count the story out when you read the last word of this! There will be a poem to sum everything up (because there will still be a few questions after this chapter) and then an Author Note and Review Replies. If you have reviewed more than once, check out the review reply page! You'll be on there! And if you want to be, last chance! After this chapter review if you have only once, and if you havn't at all, go find your two fav chapters and review! I won't be adding anyone after I publish that chapter, so you have to be quick once I get the poem up :P**

**I hope you all have enjoyed the story. It was fun writing for me. It is the first story I have ever followed through on. My writting style evolved from this and all around I am now a better author.**

**Enjoy!**

**_______________________________________________________________**

Raven's eyes shot open, but she did not move.

No, she merely lie in the bed, listening to the sound of her frantic heartbeat slowly ease up.

Literally.

The beeps of the heart monitor very gradually slowed. After awhile they were back to weak, pitiful hums. A sense that she had been in this position before was unshakable in her mind.

But this time, the dark chains holding her down were real. Not depression. They were real, physical holds pinning her to the bed. She tried to move hopelessly. She wouldn't have the strength to rise even if she was free of all restraints.

The truth was slowly creeping on her.

Tears spilled silently from her eyes, staining the sheets below her darker when the dripped from her face. She remembered the dream. It was so perfectly cruel. How much longer did she have to victim to these shadows?

The truth picked up speed.

How long did she lie there, staring at the ceiling of the room she was in? How long until the door slid open and someone came in? To long and to short for her.

It was a boy. He had black spiked hair and a mask. Raven stared at him. He stared back, a strange expression on his face. Sadness? Anxiety? Fear? Pity?

All of the above?

They just looked at each other for a long time, both in silence. If she could, Raven would wipe away the tears sill falling down her cheeks. She knew they were adding to his sadness. Why was he sad?

Come to think of it, why was she here?

It was all just a blur.

Realization quickened its pace a bit.

Raven thought as she stared at the boy that did nothing but return her gaze. He seemed not to know what to make of her. He didn't know what to do.

That was it. He was confused.

So what was she?

She wasn't numb. She thought she might be, but this wasn't numbness. This was a feeling she thought she had felt before. Only now did she really know what it was.

Dead.

She was dead.

She felt nothing but emptiness. Numb was when it was like someone filled her with cotton balls of sadness and agony. Dead was just...dead. She felt nothing. Hollow. Cold.

After all, death is easy. Living. Now that's the hard part.

Realization was running at her.

The boy looked like he wanted to say something, but didn't know what. No great loss. Raven didn't feel much like talking.

Realization, the truth, was flat out sprinting at her.

She wished she could stop the silent tears. But she couldn't. They kept falling.

BAM!

It hit her.

Realization.

The truth.

It hit her right in the head. For a moment she was blinded by the pain and shock of being hit by something to intense.

And then she knew.

The memories didn't come back, but they didn't need to.

She knew what she needed.

She knew where he was.

She knew what to do.

Now she stared at the boy with a pleading expression. Pain filled his features. She didn't feel bad for putting him under the stress. She could see properly. Couldn't think. She could only see her path and how to take it from here.

And the first step was to be free from the bed.

She tried to show how desperate she was in her eyes. The boy must have seen it, because such pain and sadness filled his face. But he only shook his head ever so slightly.

"Please..." Raven whispered. Her voice was small. Choked. Weak. The boy turned away from her, and panic began to close in her chest. She needed to be free on these holds.

She had to go to him.

"Please..." she called a bit louder. The boy paused for a moment in the doorway.

"I'm sorry," he said, and closed the door behind him.

______________________________________________________________________

Out in the hallway, Robin almost felt like crying. That look in Raven's eyes...so...pleading. So desperate. It didn't help that she was crying, either. He felt terrible. He felt like he was betraying her. He knew full well she had been asking for him to let her go. But how could he? How could he just release her?

_I just want everything to go back to the way it was...that we still had Beast Boy...that we could all just live and be happy._

Of course, his greatest wish was one that could never come true.

_______________________________________________________________________

Raven struggled against her binds. She was so weak, she shouldn't have even bothered trying. But she did. She knew what she had to do. She couldn't wait any longer. The truth smashed into her head. It was all she could see. All she could think. She had been away from him so long. She would not wait any more.

"Please," she cried to no one. "Please. I have to find him! I have to go!" Those words sat with her. They rang in her head. The path was clear once more.

"It's time for me to go."

Her voice was so calm. So certain. Black energy covered her holds for a moment and they snapped. She sat up and let her feet brush the cool ground. She was glad the boy had left. He would have chained her down again.

She stood, hardly aware of how hard she was shaking. She walked out the same door the boy had gone through. He wasn't there anymore. He was talking with some people a bit off. She could hear their voices. She paid them no mind. Trembling, she made her way down the halls for the last time. The halls she had once walked with her friends. Ones she had once read book down, only to be interrupted by him with some lame joke or comment.

These memories no longer tore at her like claws against her heart. She knew what she had to do.

It was time to go.

A door slid open in front of her. She walked into the room. She heard the voices stop. They must have heard her. She went a bit faster. She could not be caught.

She found what she needed.

She held it in shaking hands.

The doors slid open again.

They were there.

"Raven! Don't!"

Too late.

Bright red blood pulsed from her wrists. The knife clattered to the floor. Raven began to sway. Someone caught her as she fell. They spoke loudly. Her name. She could only hear a faint buzz of noise.

She very dimly felt the things being pressed to her wrists. They were trying hopelessly to stop the blood flow. Her sight was darkening. She felt so cold. She opened her eyes and saw them looking at her.

But she knew them now. They were her friends.

Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg.

And now, when she opened her eyes, they were her own. Not clouded with depression or burning with insanity. They were clear, like she had never been broken.

The icy shadows called her.

It was time to go.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, and closed her eyes. All words they said fell upon deaf ears. Raven only heard one thing as she plunged into an endless abyss of unknown darkness. The last thing he had said. In the dream. When he held her hand and chased away the whispering shadows. Her last song, playing in her head as she faded away.

Her last requiem.

_I'll always wait for you. _

_You will never be alone. _

_I promise. _

_I love you._

________________________________________________________________________

**This is, again, the last chapter. I am almost done with the concluding poem. It will be up today most likely. More information about the ending of the story will be there or in the Author's Note which will, if I'm lucky, also be up today.**

**I hope you have enjoyed this story as much as I have.**


	21. Shadows

**This is the wrap up to Requiem. Not really a chapter. This story starts and ends with a poem written by me. Yes, I own the rights to all the poems used in this fic. After this, there will be and Author's Note and Review Replies. Then...it's over. Gah! I made myself sad! I loved writting this story!**

**Well, enjoy the poem!**

**_________________________________________________________________**

**Shadows**

I didn't want to take me life  
I'd have really liked to stay.  
But my sins were to great to heal  
So I had to go away.

I felt no pain, just cool relief  
My blood splashed to the floor.  
Icy darkness closing in  
Released, my spirit soars.

It's dark again. The light is gone.  
A whisper of wind so cold.  
A hum of shadows at my ear  
Speaking regrets I must be told.

Help me. I'm lost. Alone and afraid.  
Won't you please come back for me?  
Hold me close, say it's alright?  
Bring your light so that I can see?

The voices whisper louder now  
Am I too lost to be found?  
My desperate cries never heard,  
In the shadows they resound?

And then you're there. I see your light  
The shadows are chased away.  
And I feel warm, the numbness gone  
Like I was never broken that day.

And I'm scared. So scared I cannot move.  
Terror courses through my veins.  
Can you ever forgive the things I've done?  
Can we ever be the same?

And you smile. So warm and caring  
You hold out your hand to me.  
Tell me not to fear the future  
Nevermore, for we are free.

Free from sadness and regret  
Free from all my sins.  
Free from endless nights alone  
Free from the hell we were in.

But still I cry, for I detest  
Hate myself for what I've done.  
I know I was not myself at the time  
But to kill for mindless fun?

All the souls, ripped away  
Ended by my hand  
Haunt me in the shadows  
Will this pain ever end?

Again you tell me it's ok  
That I should never need to fear.  
That you're here now, never leaving  
And not to shed another tear.

But how can I not cry in pain?  
How can I ever forget?  
Every innocent life I took away  
For forgiveness from you I beg.

You tell me not to worry  
There is nothing to forgive.  
For you were never angry  
Just sad you could not live.

Live to be there for me  
Be there when I cried.  
Live your life right next to me  
To love and not ask why.

Now I tell you it's ok.  
That I am happy now.  
Happy we finally have each other  
To love and not ask how.

And finally I am whole once more  
You hold me in your arms.  
Say your here, it's over now  
No pain and no more harm.

And finally my love, we're whole  
Together our spirits soar.  
The shadows lost forever in the past  
They can't hurt me anymore.

______________________________________________________________________

**I think this is the longest poem I have ever written. I hope it sums everything up well for you guys. I'll get right on that Author's Note and Review Replies!**

**And then...poof!**

**Over!**

**Done!**

**Out!**

**See ya!**


	22. Author's Note and Review Replies

**It's over! I can't believe it! **

**I ACTUALLY FINISHED A STORY!**

**Well, I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did! I seriously had a great time writing this. My style improved so much thanks to this. I can't wait to jump back into Shadows of the Past with my new style!**

**Speaking of which,**

**SHADOWS OF THE PAST IS NOW OFF OF HIATUS!**

**Which is good news to my readers that have been waiting FOREVER for an update. Sorry guys!**

**If you liked this story, you might like Shadows of the Past. I dunno. Read it if you want :P**

**Back to Requiem:**

**This was my first ever horror story, as well as (as said above) my first completed story. I think I will always love this for those reasons. It was great to write. It's awesome to write a story that is always on your mind. Jotting down little notes and summeries to chapters when you don't have acsess to a computer or something. I had so much fun with this story. I hope you guys did, too.**

**As for the ending**

**If it was not clear enough in the last chapter and the poem, Raven commited suicide. I hope none of you are that mad at me for ending it this way. **

**NO I did not end it this way just to get out of coming up with something better.**

**I had planned for it to end this way all along guys. Just they way it is. Hope none of you feel dissapointed cuz of it.**

**REVIEWS**

**....make me life worth while! XD**

**Seriously, everyone who reviewed, THANK YOU! It was fun to write, but even more fun knowing I had people right behind me looking forward to new updates! I hope you guys enjoyed it! It just made my day to know you guys liked the story, loved it, had nightmares cuz of it, or scream or jumped when reading. Seriously! That makes my day knowing I'm good at writting horror!**

**REVIEW REPLIES! (if you reviewed more than onces, I will mention you. So look for yourself!)**

**Somewhere In Time: YOU ARE AWESOME! You reviewed like, almost every chapter! Not only that, but you gave me some advice along the way that made me a better writter. You have no idea how much it means to me. Seriously, thanks so much. Your awesome!**

**KreeBlackFeather: Again! You rock! Thanks so much for reviewing! Lol you said a few times you were scared and going to have nightmares. As a first time horror writer, that made my day! It means so much to me that you liked the story. Thanks.**

**-ForeverFlowering-: Glad you liked it, Zoe! I must say I love your long and detailed review of chapter 7. And I quote: "WHA!" So amazing XD**

**Moving Mountains: I'm glad you enjoyed the story. Thanks a lot for your reviews. I was glad to see you enjoyed the story :)**

**Snowest: Thanks a ton! Boy, good thing you don't like happy endings, eh? I'm glad you liked the story :)**

**Turquoise Blue 14: I'm glad you liked the story :) I can see why your teacher wouldn't like you to end your stories with suicide. Because some people really do only use it when they can't think of anything else. In my case, this was planned from the start. So, guess I'm special ;P**

**Dusky: Glad you enjoyed it! I did too! Thanks a lot for reviewing. It means a lot. I'm very happy you liked the story :)**

**longliveteentitans: Thanks for reviewing a lot! Saying you were looking forward to an update help motivate me :) And to your last review, I'm actually glad I got through to my readers. To know I shaped the plot and the characters so you worried for them and cried when they (Raven) died really makes me feel better about the story. Thanks so much. I'm glad you enjoyed the story. It means a lot :)**

**IF YOU REVIEWED MORE THAN ONCE AND I FORGOT YOU PLEASE TELL ME! I DON'T WANT TO LEAVE ANY OF YOU GUYS OUT! I LOVE YOU ALL! XD**

**Nothing much left to say other than I really had fun with this, I'm glad you liked it, and I hope to see some of you guys enjoying my other stories somewhere down the line.**

**See ya later!**

**~Storm**


End file.
